Lily Evans and the Hidden Darkness
by FloatingQuillsandTeaCups
Summary: This is a prequel to the Harry Potter series. It is going to cover the events that happened in the Wizarding world during the first war through mainly through Lily Evans POV. It will be written in Third Person Omniscient POV. I'm going to attempt to keep this as closely to the information provided to us as possible.


Chapter 1: Friends to "Enemies"

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters recognized from the Harry Potter series written by J.K. Rowling.

Lily Evans stood on Platform 9 ¾, ready for her 1st year at Hogwarts to begin. Finally, she would be around other kids who understood her. Her mother and father had boasted about how proud of her they were the whole ride from the Evans Household to King's Cross Station. She'd felt bad for her sister, Petunia, despite the fact that she'd done nothing but mock and criticize her since the discovery of her abilities. When the letter from Hogwarts had arrived, living with her was either intolerable or ceased to exist. She'd go for an entire week without seeing her; Petunia would lock herself in her room. Or she would have a few hours with her filled with nonstop rudeness and cruelty.

Was this Lily's fault? Should she feel like a "freak" for being able to do magic? Severus, a boy from her neighborhood, was constantly assuring her that she was certainly not doing anything wrong. Then again, he could do it, too. Magic, that is. Wouldn't that make him biased. It was only because of him that she knew how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ in the first place.

Mrs. Evans gently put her hands on Lily's shoulders and began nudging her toward the Hogwarts Express. Her mother had been especially excited for her daughter. She wanted the best opportunities for her child, as all parents do, and so Lily pulled herself from her thoughts and smiled at her mom.

"Are you ready to board the train, dear?" her mother asked, with a warm smile.

"Right," her father chimed in, throwing an arm around his daughter. "Don't want all the seats to be full."

Lily smiled half-heartedly. She was excited, but she would certainly miss her parents. Petunia had refused to see her sister off, and Lily wondered if it might just be a good idea to spend some time apart from each other.

"Mum, dad, I'm going to miss you so much," there was a tiny beginning of a tear forming in her right eye.

"We'll write to you constantly."

Lily knew her father was dying to send another owl. He had become quite the researcher of all things wizardry and witchcraft. Of course, that had only extended to the reading of some of Lily's school books. Nevertheless, he found anything he could get his hands on interesting.

The whistle blew, and her parents hustled her toward the train with her trunk. Once she'd said her final goodbyes, loaded up her belongings, and boarded the scarlet machine, she began searching for a compartment. She'd been hoping to stumble across Severus all morning, but hadn't managed to find him until she walked past the almost empty corridor.

"Severus!" she exclaimed with a breath of relief as she opened the compartment door.

His face lit up at the sight of his friend. It was true that he knew more about the wizarding world than Lily, but it was always a comfort to find someone he'd been used to. The two friends chatted the whole length of the journey to Hogwarts, and Severus educated Lily on the houses that they could be sorted into. He told her about the immaculate feast they could expect and the way they would get to the Hogwarts castle. They changed into their Hogwarts robes and uniforms shortly before the scarlet engine came to a halt and instructed the students on their next step.

"Firs' years, this way!" called an extremely tall and wide man at the end of the platform. "Leave yer trunks. They'll be ta'en up later."

Severus read the look of surprise on Lily's face.

"That's just Hagrid," Severus explained with a smirk. "Dumbledore made him groundskeeper years ago. He's just going to lead us to the boats."

"Oh," Lily nodded, as if she'd been thinking that. They both knew she was clueless and hated being that way.

The boats floated ominously across the Black Lake to the place where the students would call home for the next couple months. Lily gasped as the castle came into view. It was beautiful. It was more than anything she could've ever hoped for. She looked around to see if anyone else was having the same reaction she was. A few students were enamored by the sight, but the majority seemed unfazed. One half of a boat, in particular, seemed particularly rowdy. Lily rolled her eyes; this is why no one believes that kids are to be taken seriously.

They unloaded from the boats and made their way into the castle and up the Grand Staircase. Lily was thrown when she first saw the sets of stairs above begin to move, but she was started to accept that things were going to constantly surprise her here. A witch, wearing beautiful emerald robes, a tight bun, half-moon glasses, and a fantastic hat awaited the group.

"Hello," she greeted the group. "My name is Professor McGonagall and inside these doors you will find the Great Hall. This is where you will be sorted into your Hogwarts Houses and get to know your fellow housemates."

The same duo of boys from the boats began to chuckle loudly at something, and McGonagall's attention focused directly on them. Lily looked to the group and noticed a sickly-looking boy and a chubby-looking boy on either side of the trouble makers, looking embarrassed. _At least half of them has sense about them_ , she thought to herself.

McGonagall finished up a few more thoughts and escorted the first years inside. They were received with a huge round of applause from the rest of the student body. Lily had never felt so welcome. They bunched up at the front of the Hall, and a ruddy-looking hat was placed on a stool. Upon closer inspection, Lily noticed that the rips and tears weren't just rips and tears but a face and eyes. Then it spoke, and she bumped into Severus. He laughed at her good-naturedly.

"That's the sorting hat," he whispered. "It doesn't eat little red heads, I promise."

Lily shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to being so lost.

Student after student was called to sit on the stool. Three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, two Gryffindors, and a Slytherin had already been sorted.

"Severus Snape," came McGonagall's voice.

Lily smiled at her friend anxious to see what house he was in. Severus slunk up the steps to the stool. He'd never been one for big groups; Lily could understand that. The hat was placed on his head, and two seconds later, "Slytherin!"

The tables that were dawned with emerald and silver decor clapped their hands and yelled with excitement. Lily watched as Severus walked to his housemate's table and smiled after him. Severus had described Slytherin as a very pure house with set values that follow tradition. That didn't sound so bad. Maybe she'd be a Slytherin too.

"James Potter"

One of the two who'd been disruptive in the hall walked toward the staircase. His head, full of messy black hair, was held high. She could tell he was a cocky kid. He jumped on the stool, and the hat barely touched his head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

James didn't appear surprised at all. It was more like he thought he'd had a guaranteed spot the whole time. He strutted to the Gryffindor table only to be clapped on the back and welcomed with smiles and cheers.

"Sirius Black!"

This was the other half of the disruptive pair, but he seemed a little hesitant to be sorted. _How strange_ , Lily thought. _Normally, someone who behaved like he did would've loved to be in front of everyone._ He sat on the stool slowly and waited to be sorted. The hat was placed on his head and sat there for 5 seconds before finally shouting, "Gryffindor!"

There was an instant look of relief on his face, and the Slytherins actually began murmuring grunts and sneers of disapproval. The Gryffindors; however, were all too willing to welcome their new member. Sirius gladly sat down beside James, who shook his shoulder with comfort.

"Lily Evans!"

She gulped. Oh dear, this could set the tone for her entire Hogwarts career. Was she ready for this? It didn't really matter if she was. It was happening either way. She made her way to the stool and met the reassuring glance from McGonagall before she took her seat on the stool. _Here we go_ , she thought. She felt the hat's subtle presence on top of her head, and she was surprised to hear the it was talking to itself about her.

"A brilliant mind, that could be Ravenclaw. A tender heart, maybe Hufflepuff. That bravery and courage though. It's pure-"

She took a breath, and then the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Lily found herself breathing a sigh of relief, but then she scanned to find Severus as she dismounted the stool. His face looked heart broken. He'd explained that Gryffindors and Slytherins tended to hang out in different crowds. Did this mean that he wouldn't speak to her anymore? Surely not! She made her way to the Gryffindor table only to met with smiles and welcoming looks. Before she took her seat, James caught her eye and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, sat down, and looked the other way. She may be a Gryffindor, but she'd never entertain hanging out with the likes of him.


End file.
